Problems With Knowing People
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: Year: 2015. It has been seven years since Bella and Suze graduated. Friends since ninth grade, their lives are destined to meet once again. When Bella's new life collides with the old one in the form of people from her past, things get complicated. Enjoy.
1. Prologue: Summer Camp

I don't own any of the characters. Either Stephenie Meyer or Meg Cabot owns them. I do own the town (even though, as of now, I haven't given it a name quite yet) so it isn't real. This story (excepting the prologue) takes place in 2015. Bella is, of course, a vampire. Jesse is no longer a ghost. I am going to pretend that Suze graduated the same year as Bella (so around May 2008, in this story). This is the first story I have written with characters from the Mediator series, as well as my first crossover, just so you all know. This is the prologue, in which Bella and Suze meet for the first time (at a summer camp in Texas between the eighth and ninth grades). That is everything, read & review, please.

* * *

_July 2004…_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Why was Mom making me do this? She knows I don't want to. She knows I don't like being away from her, because she is so likely to do something, well, stupid. And besides, I don't make friends well. I am too awkward around people my own age. With any luck, we won't be _required_ to play many sports. That would be disastrous. At least it is somewhere warm.

I get off the plane and board the bus, ready for the hour long car ride. I find an empty seat, grab a book and begin to read. About five minutes later, just as I'm getting into the book, another girl comes up to me. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No." I take my carry-on bag off the seat next to me and she sits down. She is wearing a tight black shirt, and very short denim shorts. Her flip-flops are a turquoise color, and her toes are painted a vivid green.

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

"I'm Suze," I say, glancing at the girl sitting next to me. She is wearing a loose pale blue t-shirt, knee length shorts, and tennis shoes. She is reading a book that has been read so many times the cover has fallen off, so I couldn't see what it was.

She doesn't even blink, her chocolate eyes staring at me with a strange intensity. "I'm Bella." She didn't even ask about my name.

I lean back and go to sleep, just as she finally takes her disconcerting gaze off me and looks back at her book.

* * *

I wake up when the bus lurches to a halt. I look out the window. We are next to a building. An _old_ building. "Wonderful." I groan.

The girl who calls herself Bella raises her eyebrows at me. In explanation, I say, "I hate old buildings. They're more likely to be haunted." I try to make the last part sound like a joke, even though it isn't. And I hate it. Dead people are forever ruining my life.

Again, her piercing gaze seems to stare right through me. She thinks I'm strange. What a wonderful start to this two week long trip. The only advantage to this conversation was that Bella didn't look like the kind of person to talk about me behind my back. And, in all likelihood, she wouldn't be my roommate.

We all crowd into the front hall of the building—there are about one hundred and fifty of us at this stupid, all-girls camp. They start calling out names. I zone out for a while, waiting for my name to be called. "Simon, Susannah, room 237." I nod then follow the slow trail of girls to the pile of luggage, find my three bags, then head towards the doors. Just as I reach them, I hear, "Swan, Bella, room 237." I glance around to see who it is. Sure enough, with my luck, it's the same girl I sat with on the bus.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

I walk slowly up to my room, careful to not trip on any of the steps. The girl I sat with on the bus is the girl I am supposed to room with. I'm still trying to figure out her comment about this place being haunted. Surely she was joking? It seemed like that, but I kind of sensed that she was hiding something. Oh well, I probably won't see her much; she looks like the kind of girl who doesn't have problems making friends.

I walk into my room to find Suze staring determinedly at the chair next to one of the beds, speaking to it. "Just leave. I don't want to be here. I won't be here for long. What's wrong with leaving for two weeks? You can come right back."

Bewildered by her speaking to no one, I say, "Uh, Suze?" She turns, her eyes wild looking for an excuse. "Never mind. Don't ask, don't tell, okay?" I have deduced that her talking to non-existent people is somehow related to the _haunted_ comment. I think my roommate can see ghosts. I will never tell her that, of course, because she obviously wants to hide it, and I'd probably look like a complete and total lunatic for merely suggesting it.

She looks startled, then relieved, as if she is caught talking to someone who isn't there quite often, and this is the first time anyone has been willing to just leave it. "I promise I'm not a schizophrenic, no matter how often I seem like I'm speaking to a chair or a wall or something."

"Okay, that's fine with me. Just try to keep the talking to a minimum during the night. I'm not exactly a heavy sleeper."

"Deal," she says.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

Surprisingly, Bella and I have gotten along pretty well. She is pretty quiet, and likes to read a lot. She, like me, doesn't really care for sports. But it isn't because she's concerned with ruining her outfit. It's because she falls down more than anyone else I have ever met. She doesn't ask a lot of questions, despite the fact that they are raging behind her brown eyes. As far as I can tell, her only real flaw is a total lack of fashion sense.

We sit together on the bus back to the airport. She is headed back to Phoenix. I am headed back to New York. So far apart. She has promised to email me. My mother will be so thrilled. I actually made a friend. Due to my… tendency to talk to people invisible to everyone else, I don't have many friends.

Maybe that's the reason we get along so well. She told me that her mom was her only real friend, because she is pretty introverted and doesn't "relate well to people our age," is how she put it.

* * *

_**No Particular Person's P.O.V.**_

By 2015, Bella and Suze have all but lost contact with each other. Suze emailed Bella when she moved to Carmel, and Bella emailed her when she moved from Phoenix to Forks. That is the extent of their conversation.

Until the Cullens move to a fairly rainy town in Michigan.

The same week Dr. Jesse de Silva and his wife Suze move to that same town.


	2. Ian Masters

I only own Ian this chapter. Everyone else is owned by Stephenie Meyer/Meg Cabot. If there are any confusing p.o.v. switches without labels, it's because this story was initially written in 3rd person. Also, this chapter was originally the prologue and the first chapter, and that was before the story became a crossover. That is the reason there is no Mediator characters in this chapter. Read and review.

* * *

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

"Do I have to be a freshman?" Alice asks me.

"I'd like you to. You and Renesmee. Renesmee because she's never been one, you because, well, you're the smallest." I reply. I wasn't going to force her into anything, but it would be the easiest thing to explain.

"Fine. But I'm not sure Jacob can pass as a junior. He can pass for twenty-five. Then again, he was a junior when he dropped out, and he hasn't aged physically any since then. So, technically, he is a junior, even if he is six years older than most of them and about a foot and a half taller."

"Anything else, Alice?"

"Nope." And she dances away, eyes twinkling.

* * *

_The next morning, just after Renesmee and Jacob wake up…_

"Okay, here's the deal," I tell them, "This is the most complicated charade we've ever needed to put on because there are so many of us now. I've drawn up believable familial relationships. I will read each person's name and any sibling information off, one at a time, then leave you to decide the details.

"Bella Cullen. You are adopted, a sophomore, and Emmett is your biological brother.

"Emmett Cullen. Adopted, junior, biological sister is Bella.

"Jacob Cullen. Obviously adopted, junior, obviously you have no biological siblings."

"Alice Cullen. Adopted, freshman, no siblings.

"Edward Mason. Foster child, sophomore, biological sister is Nessie. Sorry about that one; you two are just so obviously related there was no way around it, and that was the only way; in a human's mind, there is no way you could be her father.

"Renesmee Mason. Foster, freshman, brother is Edward.

"Jasper Whitlock. Foster, junior, sister is Rosalie.

"Rosalie Whitlock. Foster, junior, brother is Jasper. You guys are twins again."

"Let's go!" Emmett says, excited as usual, "Come on, little sister!" He says to Bella.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Our family is now too big to travel in a single vehicle, so we split up. Jacob, pretending to be the oldest, drives my Ferrari with Renesmee riding shotgun. Edward and I relax in the back. Rosalie drives Alice's Porsche, Emmett in the passenger seat, and Alice and Jasper holding hands in the back.

It is our first day, we want to arrive with a bang, and that is the only reason we drive the flashiest vehicles we own.

And when we arrive, we _do_ arrive with a bang, the way we had planned. But, as is actually usual for the us, it isn't the cars so much as the people who cause the commotion.

Since we, as well as our cars, are already receiving stares, we know it won't really hurt to show how close we are. We silently clasp hands, forming an eight-person chain. Jacob is on the far left clasping Nessie's left hand in his right. On her other side is me, holding hands with my daughter and my husband. One place to Edward's right is Alice, followed by Jasper and Rosalie. Finally, on the far right, stands Emmett.

Everyone watches as our family walked toward the office. Of course, we're all, with the possible but unlikely exception of Jake, undeniably beautiful. Not one person in the parking lot isn't gawking at our gracefulness, Alice in particular, when we silently slip through the school's front door.

As soon as we receive our schedules, we compare classes. The only reason we hadn't before is that Alice wouldn't tell us what they were. Edward and I share five classes, Alice and Jasper three, Emmett and Rosalie all seven, and Jacob and Nessie four. It still amazes me how easily vampires can persuade humans to give them the exact schedules they want.

Nothing eventful happens…until lunch.

We sit down in the most secluded area of the cafeteria that we can find. Although we all buy food, Jacob is the only one to eat any of it. But he can eat all the food on everyone's tray, anyway. He is halfway through his third plate when we hear footsteps behind us. The sound is ignored until—

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella." A loud voice drawls. We all turn. There stands a tall boy, with hair so blonde it has to have been bleached.

"When did you move here, Ian?" I reply without missing a beat.

The boy blinked once, obviously taken aback. Whether by my new voice, appearance, family, or just by the fact that I remember him is anyone's guess. He quickly regains his composure. A snarl is building deep in Edward's chest, obviously responding to Ian's thoughts. Luckily, it is quiet enough that Ian misses the sound altogether.

Eventually, Ian says, "Bella, you're being rude. You didn't introduce me to your friends."

I groan then say, "Everybody, this is Ian Masters. He is the brother of a friend from Phoenix. Ian, my sister Alice, my brothers Jacob and Emmett." When I say their names, Alice waves, Jacob nods, and Emmett cracks his knuckles threateningly. I then point at the other four in turn saying, "Edward and Renesmee Mason—we call her Nessie; and Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock. They are foster siblings."

"Hmmm…I never thought your mom was on for adoption or foster care…especially for this many kids."

"She's not."

"Then why…? Ian trails off.

"She isn't well." I reply; in the seven years since Nessie was born I have become a passable liar. "I was put into foster care when she went crazy. My dad, Charlie, had passed away. Eventually, Carlisle and Esme adopted me, as well as my brother, Emmett."

"You don't have a brother. At least not an older one." The boy accuses me. Edward's fists clench under the table.

"He grew up at my dad's. We weren't close, but when Charlie died he came to live with Renée and me. Then Renée lost it." I convey the story the rest of my family and I concocted and memorized this morning without so much as an incorrectly placed blink to give me away.

"Ah. I see." Comes the reply. "Lunch is almost over. You should eat." And he walks away, leaving us to watch as Jacob shovels in the remaining food.

On our way to our next class, Edward says, "Nice job telling that cover story, Love. But I'm worried."

"There is nothing to be worried about," I say, attempting to console him, knowing it's probably just him being worrisome again.

"Yes, there is." He insists, "He knows he was supposed to graduate seven years after you…and now he's graduating two years before."

"Crap."

"You see the problem."

"Well, we can address that problem when we come to it. Wait…"

"Bella, Love, tell me."

"If he asks, we can convince him I was friends with Amber, not Amelia. Hopefully."

"And that would help how?"

"Amber Masters, the girl in our French class, is his younger sister. Amelia is his older sister and the one I was actually friends with. Conveniently, Amber is currently a sophomore."

Edward's eyes sparkle. "Brilliant." He whispers. Then he kisses me on the cheek, just before entering our next class as the bell rings.


	3. PreCalculus and Dr de Silva

I only own Ian. I also apologize for any typing errors/unexplained P.O.V. switches (thankfully, this is the last chapter I wrote before the story was switched to first person.) To make up for the lack of an update, I will post two chapters (including this one) today. R&R.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

I am disappointed to find that Ian is in not only mine and Edward's fifth hour Chemistry class, but also in my seventh hour pre calc class.

Throughout chemistry, Ian stares at me, every so often glancing at Edward, who is sitting next to me. Every time my golden eyes meet his green ones, I can tell he is concentrating. And that what he is concentrating on is important. I can tell because it is making Edward uncomfortable, but I am slightly wary of asking Edward what it is, because I'm not sure if I want to know. I do, however, whisper so quickly and quietly Ian probably thinks I'm talking to myself, "I think you make him nervous."

"Good," is Edward's reply. Three minutes, four seconds—by my calculations—later, the bell ending fifth hour rings. Edward and I pick up our things and walk out the door with a deliberate slowness that agitates both of us.

Noticing Edward's contemplative look, I ask, "Are you planning on telling me what you're thinking about?"

"No…"

Then Ian walks past, still staring at me. Staring so intently, in fact, that he walks into the principal as he walks out of his office. "Watch where you're going, Masters!" The principal reprimands him, and I giggle.

Later that afternoon, I walk into my pre calculus class… only to find that the only open seat is next to Ian. I seriously consider just turning and walking back out and skipping seventh hour entirely today. However, when Ian waves me over, because the teacher has seen me and I have no other options, I reluctantly sit down next to him.

I can't help but notice that nearly all the other girls in the class are glaring enviously at me; it is obvious Ian is one of the most popular guys in the school. And, unfortunately, he has decided to focus his attentions on me.

"How are you a sophomore, Bella?" he asks as soon as I sit down.

I do my best to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were friends with Amelia years ago. You should have graduated already."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." I say, then, as if something is dawning on me, I add, "Your sister Amelia, you mean? I met her approximately three times. I was friends with Amber at one point…but not close friends…I'd be surprised if she even remembers me. Which brings something else up; how do _you_ remember me?"

I seem so sincerely confused, Ian begins to get confused as well. "But… I thought…" and he trails off as the teacher begins to speak. My reversal of who was asking the questions has gone perfectly.

At the end of class, Ian says to me, "I was wondering, do you have anything planned on Friday night?"

Knowing what he was after, I say, "Sorry to disappoint, but I have a boyfriend." Afterwards I hear the other girls listening into the conversation shake their heads, most likely in disbelief.

"Well then. If you won't go out with me…I want you to realize that I know something's up with you and your family, Isabella Cullen. And that I have every intention of finding out what it is. What, I wonder, could tie you so closely to an adopted family? I watched you guys at lunch; none of you reacted in a surprised manner to what anyone else at your table said or did. And you're all too different to get along that well. So, just as a warning, I will find out what's going on." He threatens.

I don't respond, as he was obviously sure I would. I am busy wondering what he lacks in his internal makeup that makes him so outgoing and… _obnoxious_ in his contact with what he should have instinctually known to be his predators. Yes, I had lacked that same device, but Edward and I know it has something to do with our being soul mates. When it is obvious I don't intend to respond, Ian turns on his heel and stalks out of the room. And, as he leaves, I think he hears me mutter under my breath, "I highly doubt you will figure us out… After all, you have no Jacob. Besides, if you did figure it out, we might be forced to kill you." I say it just loud enough for Ian to hear it. But I still say it so most likely just figures that he has imagined it. But it still manages to send shivers down his spine.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

As Bella walks out of her class, she looks as if she is at ease, as if she has effectively dealt with Ian for the time being. I cast about the halls for a trace of his thoughts, but they have disappeared. Ah well, if he becomes too big of a problem, we can always move again. Not that anyone would be to happy about that.

We walk slowly out to her Ferrari, and she doesn't look like she particularly wants to tell me the details of the conversation she has obviously just had with Ian. Nessie and Jake soon arrive, following Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. We crawl into the back of the car, Jake and Nessie get in the front.

When we arrive at home, Carlisle is thinking about one of the doctors at the hospital he now works at. Carlisle is trying to figure him out. He, like Ian, didn't try to avoid the vampire he came in contact with. And, on top of that, he seemed as if he had seen so much of the world that nothing could really surprise him.

As we walk into the house, Carlisle says to everyone, "I would sincerely appreciate it if none of you would make plans on Thursday night around six thirty. One of the doctors I work with invited me to dinner. When I tried to decline, he insisted and I couldn't think of a polite way to turn him down. Then he said that he had heard I had quite a few teenagers and insisted you all come as well."

"What's his name?" Bella asks curiously.

"De Silva." Alice says immediately, "His wife's name is Susannah." Bella looks confused for a moment as if trying to remember something before grinning slightly, as if the name brings back some vague but pleasant memory from her past.


	4. Email

Yay! I kept my promise, so here's the chapter! Suze actually arrives in this chapter. Happy, happy, happy. Stephenie Meyer and Meg Cabot own all the characters (except Ian). And Stephanie, I believe you still need to edit your story summary. (And I did tell you I would post this).

_**

* * *

**_

Suze P.O.V.

Jesse arrives home from work today and says, "I invited the other new doctor and his family to dinner on Thursday."

"Okay." I say, wondering what I should make for dinner. "How many people?"

"Not including us, ten."

"_Ten_? _Not_ including us?" I am shocked. A ten person family was a rare occurrence. And I had thought Jesse had said earlier this week that the other new doctor was supposed to be young, about two years younger than him (not taking into account Jesse's mental age of over one hundred and fifty, but based on physical appearances).

"Yes, and four of them are teenage boys, so they probably eat a lot. Dr. Cullen and his wife have adopted four, and are fostering four more, despite the fact that Dr. Cullen can't be more than twenty-six."

So none of the kids were actually the doctor's; they were fostered or adopted. That made more sense. "Wow." I say.

"I know. When I asked, he told me their names. He asked me to call him Carlisle and said his wife's name was Esme. He said the boys were Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. The girls are Renesmee—"

"_Renesmee_?"

"I asked about her name too, and he just said she was named after her two grandmothers. He also said she normally went by the name Nessie. So, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella."

Bella. I knew a Bella once. Of course, it can't be the _same_ Bella. My Bella would by twenty six by now, at least. As old or older than the doctor that was this Bella's adoptive father.

Jesse looks at me before saying, "Susannah?"

I glance at him. And every time I see him, even after eight years, I am struck once again by how solid he is. So strong, so real, so unbelievable _there_. "I just had a friend named Bella, one time. The summer before the start of high school."

_An hour later…_

I am checking my email. I can't believe one of the messages. The sender: Bella. I shake my head at the strange coincidence before opening it. My eyes widen as I read it, because the contents are more of a coincidence than the fact that we talked about the sender earlier that day.

_Suze_

_I just realized I haven't sent you anything since I moved to Forks. And that was over eight years ago. Ah, time flies, doesn't it? I just wished to catch you up on a few things. First, I got married. Second, I have a daughter. Third, we moved again. I now live in Michigan._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

"Hey, Jesse," I call. "Look at this. It's from the Bella I told you about earlier. What a coincidence, eh?"

He nods. I email her back.

_Bella_

_It's nice to hear from you. I got married, too. We haven't had any kids yet. And—you'll never believe this—I just moved again also. To Michigan. Maybe I'll see you around. Wouldn't that be funny, if that actually happened?_

_Love,_

_Suze_

I hit send.

_Meanwhile, at the Cullen's new residence…_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

"I am not sure how we will politely be able to avoid eating human food," Carlisle says, "We might have to; we might not have a choice." The slightly disgusted look on his face matches the groans the rest of us—Jacob not included—put in.

"Bella," Alice sings out. "You've got mail!"

"Is it from Renée?" That's the only person I bother to check I for anymore. Besides, I just checked it about an hour ago.

"Nope."

"Bella," Edward asks, "Did the name Susannah mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. I had a friend named Susannah before high school."

Edward looks faintly panicked. I think he is afraid that it hasn't been long enough since I was changed, and once again I am going to run into people I knew before. Sure enough, he says, "You don't think it could be the _same_ Susannah?"

I think for a moment. "No," I say, attempting to mollify him, "The Susannah I knew only went by the name Suze. Never her entire name."

Edward looks as if he still has some worries, but as if they are slightly less.

For the next couple of days it's almost disturbing how little Ian bothers us. It wouldn't bother me that he isn't bothering me… except, every time I see him his eyes are cold, calculating, focused. Always jumping from Edward to me and back again. And Edward is in a bad mood whenever we're around him. Thursday in chem., so quietly Ian can barely hear him, Edward hisses, "I know you're thinking utterly indecent things about my wife. And planning to break us up. So quit." He looks so menacing, that Ian flinches away from him. After this, Ian merely looks puzzled, although Edward spoke quietly enough that Ian can't be sure he heard correctly. Edward chuckles and mutters to me, "The words _wife_, _sophomores_, and _foster siblings_ are running through his mind right now."

The problem with Ian is temporarily solved, if only because he'll be wondering about Edward's comment too much for the next couple of days to act on any of his plans.

Thursday, 4:00 p.m.…

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

When they get home from school, they all look as if they're preparing themselves for something. I take that back; Nessie and Jacob aren't, although Nessie doesn't look too happy. Which means they're all contemplating human food.

At 5 o'clock, we pile into two cars, mine and the Volvo. I really need to think about getting a car large enough for all ten of us. I drive toward the address Jesse—that's what he told me to call him—gave me.

The house is nice, not quite as large as ours, but that's probably because my family has eight more people than Dr. de Silva's. He comes to the door and let's us all in. I introduce everyone. He introduces himself, encouraging us all to call him Jesse. He then leads us into a living area, furnished in a fashion that reminds me of the 1850s. He walks to the stairs and calls, "Susannah. Our guests are here."

"Okay," she calls. I hear the hair dryer she was using turn off, the click of a light switch, and feet walking down wooden steps.

She appears, attempting to put a watch on, her dark hair falling in waves past her shoulders. She looks up, smiling warmly at us. As soon as she does, the smile slides away, replaced by utter shock. Her watch falls to the floor with a loud clatter. She doesn't move to pick it up, just continues staring. For half a second I think it's merely our appearances. But then my ears hear the sound of one member of my family sucking in a breath, like a gasp. And then their breathing stops. My first thought is that this girl is a _cantante_ for one of my family, and that we need to get _out_. But before I have time to act on this instinct and restrain whoever it is, the breathing starts again, although faster, more stressed than normal.

I understand the reason for both Susannah's shock and the gasp behind me when Susannah says, "Bella?" at the same time I hear, so quietly the two humans won't be able to hear, Bella's voice breathe, "Suze."


	5. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

I apologize for the lack of an update. I have an AP test coming up that I had to study for. Sorry. Also, sorry this chapter is kind of short. At least I actually got a chapter up. I still only own Ian (who isn't in this chapter).

_**

* * *

**_

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

It took a few moments to regain my composure but, as I did, I registered some things other than the fact that the girl with the dark brown hair had to be Bella. My Bella. The first thing I noticed was that her eyes were locked on mine and they weren't the deep brown I remembered them being; they were a golden color. The next thing I noticed was that the entire Cullen family was incredibly, unbelievably beautiful. The last thing I noticed was that there was a man who looked as if he was in his early to mid-twenties. That had to be Carlisle because, although he looked young, he was obviously the oldest guy there. Before I even said the name, he looked desperate to get out, as if he and his family were in danger. His expression when I said Bella's name was one of shock, but that didn't even last an entire second. After that, he merely looked relieved before glancing back at the girls behind him.

Bella looked slightly curious before expertly masking it. She then said, "How did you know my name?"

What? Doesn't of course I know her name. It isn't like she forgot me; she emailed me this afternoon. What is going on? "We went to camp together, the year before high school."

Carlisle continues looking at Bella, until his phone rings. He looks at the number, then stands up and walks out. We hear one half of the conversation. He walks back into the room and says, "I think we need to leave. My mother is in the hospital."

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

The ridiculousness of what Carlisle just said makes me want to burst out laughing. His mother's in the hospital. Yeah, right. His mother was dead three hundred years ago. Although, I understand that this is merely an attempt to allow us to leave before I accidentally reveal my identity. It's amazing how quickly our family catches on to everything everyone else does. No one was on the line; Edward secretly texted Carlisle just so his phone would ring and he could create some excuse why we need to leave. I on the other hand know that this will only solve the problem temporarily. Suze has always been different. I know that the best way to solve this problem completely is to tell the truth. Or at least part of the truth. As in the part that says, yes I was Bella Swan. Suze will understand enough that there shouldn't be too many problems.

"Oh, Carlisle," I say, fast enough that Suze and Jesse won't understand me. "Don't lie. She isn't someone we need to trick in the normal way. Just let me handle this." My family looks at me nervously, then Carlisle nods. "Suze," I say, and Jesse's face sours, as if he doesn't like that nickname. "Don't ask, don't tell, okay?"

She looks at me for a moment then nods.

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

"Don't ask, don't tell." She says. I remember the first time she said that; back at camp, when she first caught me talking to that obnoxious ghost. I think it's fair that, since she never asked me about my secret, I don't ask her about hers. I nod.

"Jesse," I say, "Just trust me on this one, if you ask anyone in this family a question they don't want to answer, don't press them for it."

He nods, before saying, "Well, I guess you guys better go. You need to get to your mother, Carlisle."

Bella snorts then says, "No he doesn't. Edward texted him in order to make his phone ring so Carlisle could make up some excuse for us to leave. None of them knew about the don't ask, don't tell pact Suze and I had formed years ago."

He raises his eyebrows, but didn't ask any questions, easily falling into the policy Bella and I held for each other. Then Carlisle says, "I don't believe I've introduce my family to you all. As I said, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," he was holding the hand of a woman, easily the oldest, but not more than twenty six. "My son Emmett, and my daughter Bella," he pointed to a very large, muscular, dark haired boy, then at Bella, "My son Jacob and my daughter Alice," a ridiculously tall Native American boy, and a very short, black haired girl, "My son Jasper and my daughter Rosalie," a blonde boy of about seventeen, and a drop-dead gorgeous girl of approximately the same age, "And my son Edward and my daughter Nessie," A boy of about seventeen, a little over six feet with hair of a strange, bronze-ish tone, and a girl of about seventeen, close to Bella's height, with hair the same color as the boy's. What a strange family Bella now has.

Renesmee glances toward the kitchen at the same time the microwave buzzer goes off. "Time for dinner." I say, and the strangest look crosses the faces of the family opposite me and Jesse.


	6. Dinner

I apologize for the lack of update. I will post a 'bonus chapter' that was a oneshot I wrote a while ago but never posted in addition to this chapter. All the characters—except Ian, who will come back eventually—belong to either Stephenie Meyer or Meg Cabot.I do realize this chapter isn't very exciting, but it's more to set the stage for future chapters.

* * *

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

They look at Carlisle for a moment before Carlisle says something. It's quiet, so I don't hear it, but everyone else scowls—except Jacob—scowls.

I go in and take the lasagna out of the oven. It's really hot. "What do you all want to drink?" I call.

As I turn around Jacob snickers. "They'd all like Bloody Marys." Bella whacks him. Hard. I hear the thump from across the room. "That didn't hurt." He says grinning. "I know you can hit me a lot harder than that, too." Bella just glares. But the entire exchange is kind of surprising. I didn't know Bella could be so violent.

She looks at me and says, "Don't worry. None of us drink alcohol. Not even Carlisle or Esme. The Bloody Mary comment is an inside joke."

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Not a joke exactly. More of a play on words. Not even that, really. It's kind of the same things as us calling ourselves vegetarians. We all follow Suze into the dining room where a steaming pan of lasagna sits on the table. Gross. Well, I have eaten food before. For Bella, and she already knew the truth, so it wasn't as if I was hiding anything. It's just kind of… unappetizing.

As we sit down, I catch a glimpse of Jesse's thoughts, which he then speaks. "I don't mean to be rude, Carlisle, but your family reminds me my family. You're all so old-fashioned."

"This is true." Carlisle laughs, placing a piece of the food in his mouth and swallowing.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella whispers from next to me. My confusion must be showing on my face.

So I say, "Could you tell us a little about your families, then?"

Suze looks at Jesse quickly before saying, "Sure. I grew up in New York with my mom, after my dad died. Then she remarried Andy, who has three sons. There you go."

When it looks as if they aren't going to tell us about Jesse's family, I say, "What about your family, Jesse?"

"Well," he said, "I had five sisters, but now I am the only one left."

"How'd that happen?" Bella looks startled.

Jesse looks at her for a moment before saying, "Don't ask, don't tell."

Bella nods. I sense that this conversation is not over as it seems. Because going through Jesse's mind are the deaths of every one of his family. And they all died of old age. The reason this confuses me is that he seems so young, early thirties at the latest. I know my looks are deceiving, but he isn't a vampire.

By now, Jacob has eaten almost half of the lasagna, and the rest of us have barely touched our food. Suddenly, Suze addresses Carlisle, "How did you and Esme come to adopt and foster so many teenagers?"

"Well, Alice was the first we adopted. She was Esme's niece. Then we adopted Jacob; his dad was a friend of mine." At this, I hear Jacob snort, but luckily Jessie and Susannah don't. "When Bella and Emmett's parents died, Jacob asked if we could adopt them; he was friends with Emmett. Then there wasn't any particular reason we decided to foster Rose and Jasper. Edward and Nessie have an interesting story. Edward, do you want to tell it?" I see the story in his mind, and wish I had the ability to blush, simply because that's what a human would do at this point.

"Sure. We were being fostered by another family in the area. Then they started having financial difficulties, and could no longer take care of us. I was dating Bella at the time, and didn't want to leave. So Carlisle talked to the social worker, and was able to convince them to foster me and my younger sister Nessie."

"She doesn't look much younger."

"I am." Nessie assures them, grinning at Bella and I. "And, no offense, but I can't eat any more of this." And she pushes her barely touched food away from her.

"Did I leave something out? Does it not taste good?" Suze wonders aloud.

"It's wonderful." Jacob says, his mouth still full of food. "It's just, other than me, this family is pretty picky. And Nessie doesn't like Italian."

"Oh. Would you all like something else to eat? What would you like?"

"Don't ask, don't tell." Bella says.

"About food?" Suze seems kind of confused.

"Yes. Don't ask us about our diets, because that is one of the most central components of our lives, that we can't tell anyone about. Let's just say, we're vegetarians. Except Jake. That is the reason we didn't exactly want to eat the food you prepared."

Jesse raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything, just continues eating. Suze however says, "I'm sorry that I didn't fix something that you could eat."

"It's fine," Carlisle replies, "We'll just eat when we get home."

They finish eating, Jesse wondering the entire time when a good moment to tell Suze his thoughts would be. They seem to revolve around the fact that we don't eat food, we all have the same skin and eyes despite not being related, and that most of us remind him of one particular point in history, based on the way we act and our manners. This doctor De Silva is very perceptive. I need to talk to Carlisle about him sometime. And soon.

Suze cleans up the plates, refusing the help both Bella and Esme offer. We then all go back into their living room to talk.


	7. Bonus Chapter: Nessie's Family

Yay! Bonus chapter! I have always wondered how Nessie felt about her rather weird family. :) So I wrote this, from her pov. I do not own anyone in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

BTW, this chapter isn't essential to the story in any way, shape, or form, so if you decide you don't like it or just don't want to read it, feel free to skip it.

* * *

**_Nessie P.O.V._**

Well, today is my first day of school. Ever. And I'm a freshman. How weird is that? Especially considering the fact that I'm only seven years old; which means most of the kids in my classes are at least twice my age. Really, age shouldn't be a big deal for me. I mean, I'm seven but I could pass for nineteen or twenty if I needed to.

Not to mention the fact that my mother looks like she's eighteen, when she's actually twenty-five. But at least that's possible; my father looks seventeen… if he was born in 1901, and this year is 2015, he's one hundred and fourteen years old. Not right. My grandfather, Carlisle. Looks like he's in his early twenties; yeah, not so much. More like close to three hundred, or something like that.

Based on this, you'd think age wouldn't really matter to me. Wrong. What can I say? I'm only, er, half-human.

The reason age is so awkward at my school is mainly the fact that I understand everything so much more easily than everyone else, despite the age difference. And a lot of times, my teachers will ask where I went to school before. Then the only answer I can give with any truth in it at all is, "I was home schooled." Then everybody stares at me in amazement. Well, they stare more than they would otherwise.

Oh, yeah. Did I mention I go to school with my parents? They're not the teachers, either. They are pretending to be sophomores and I'm pretending to be a freshman. I have to call them "Bella" and "Edward" too. That's probably one of the worst parts; I'm only seven years old for goodness' sake! I should be able to call my mother "Mom" and my father "Daddy." Recreating biological relationships _is_ the worst.

My mom is pretending to be adopted, but I'm a foster child. That's not too bad. Because I don't have to say that she is actually my biological sister. Not so with my dad. We look too much alike to be passed off as not related; I think it's the hair color. They all comment on how they'd never seen any like it, before us…

I hate it! A grand total of six freshmen, three sophomores, a junior, and two seniors asked me to introduce them to my brother. News travels too fast in high school. Although, it was rather entertaining. When they asked, I'd say, "Which one?"

"Edward. Your biological brother." Was almost always the response.

"Why?" I'd ask, never removing my eyes from theirs.

"Because he's gorgeous?" by now they were nervous.

"Yes, he is gorgeous." I'd agree, which seriously freaked them out; I mean, how many girls would say that about their brother? Good thing they didn't know how we're actually related. "Too bad for you he has a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. Bella." They'd look very disappointed, then brighten, as if to say, 'Oh well. He'll get over her soon enough.'

My response to that was, "And I doubt they'll break up. They've known each other for nine years. And they are closer than any high school couple has any right to be." Good thing they aren't really a high school couple. At this, Jake would chuckle and grab my hand. The girls, who usually hadn't noticed him until then, would gasp (probably surprised by his silent approach and his height), then turn tail and run.

Sometimes it's convenient having a boyfriend who looks like Jake. Not only is he over seven feet tall, he has muscles that would scare anybody, and looks twenty-four (which he is, but they don't know that). He is the only one whose age doesn't bother me. Even though he's seventeen years my senior, it doesn't feel that way to me.

I just remembered. Pretending my dad is my brother is _not_ the worst part. The worst part is speaking. It's not difficult, exactly. It's more that a lot of times, words cannot accurately convey what I'm feeling. What Alice calls my sight can transfer those feelings directly into another person's head, making everything so easy.

Yeah, well, that's just an overview of how weird my life is. How weird my family and soul mate are. And, I suppose, especially how weird I am.


	8. Cloudy and Questioning

I'm having trouble finding enthusiasm for this story, and for that I apologize. I'll try harder. Well, I still only own Ian, who I think is going to come back in the next chapter. How I'm going to connect the problem with Suze with the problem with Ian, I'm not sure yet, so some suggestions would be nice. That's all. Read, and if you still think I deserve a review, even after the lack of updates, it would be nice if you'd send one. Thanks.

* * *

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

As we go back into the living area, Edward says quietly, "I need to talk to you."

Seeing his face, I know it can't wait. "I need to step outside and talk to Edward for a moment. It's important. We'll be back soon."

As soon as we step outside, Edward starts speaking to me, barely maintaining his calm. "During dinner, when Bella asked about Jesse's family, he said he was the only member of his family still alive, then evoked the policy to avoid telling how that had happened. Of course, with me there, there isn't anything he can really hide. But all of his family died of old age; well not really that old, in their sixties, most of them. But you get my point. I can't pinpoint an exact year based on his thoughts, but they all lived when that age was considered old. And on top of all that, his thoughts are cloudy. Not in the way of he's not entirely sure what to think, but in the way of me not being able to hear them clearly. Like there is a lot of background noise covering up a voice, except for the fact that there is no other sound. All that happens is that something is taken away from the voice. That's it. I thought you might want to know that." He seems much calmer, now that he's told me everything.

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

Just as Edward and Carlisle step out the front door, onto the steps outside, Bella turns to Jesse and says, "I don't mean to leave you with everyone here, but would you mind if spoke to Suze alone for a moment?"

He glances at me, "Susannah?"

"It's fine."

I glance at Bella, and she gets up, so quickly I almost miss her movement. She then freezes, as if she has made a mistake, but the drop-dead gorgeous girl behind her flicks her wrist, as if to say, 'It's fine; mistakes happen; just go.' Bella seems to take her advice and follows me. Of course, it all happens so fast, I might just have imagined it all.

I walk up the stairs, and Bella steps gracefully behind me. I walk into the guest room, and shut the door after she passes me.

She looks at me then says, "I realize the question I am going to ask severely violates our pact. But I would appreciate it if you would still answer and answer honestly. In return, I'll allow you to ask one yes or no question about me. If it is something about my family, something that isn't my secret to tell, I won't answer, but I'll let you ask another."

I feel the shock cover my face. But I also realize that this means Bella trusts me. So I nod.

Her response is, "The only reason I even ask this is because I know there is something different about you, and something even more different about Jesse. I just want to make sure these differences won't put my family in danger. My family—Edward and Nessie in particular—is my life. Nothing else matters to me, and I would do anything for them."

Again I nod, seeing the perfectly seriousness in her eyes. Golden eyes that really don't belong to the teenager she looks like, but rather someone older than both of us. Much older, as if she has been through more than anyone should ever have to go through in a lifetime. Suddenly it occurs to me, that my eyes look like that, too, after all the traumatic ghost-fights. But along with that seriousness is a powerful, raging love I've never seen before.

Bella takes a deep breath then asks, "Can you see ghosts?"

The question itself catches me so off guard that I answer, "Yes. And talk to them. And hit them, if the situation demands it."

She looks relieved, before saying, "Ghosts. That is something my family can deal with. Ghosts can't put them in danger. Now… I promised; your question?"

I think for a moment, trying to find something that doesn't involve her entire family. "Is it okay if I ask more than one?"

She thinks for a moment. "Yes. But I only have to answer one."

"Okay. First, Rosalie told you something just before you came up. It looked as if she was reassuring you. Had you made a mistake? Second, was the mistake the fact that you moved too fast? Last, is your secret related to the way you all look alike, without looking alike and moving with an unnatural grace and speed? If that even makes sense."

She looks at me. Then she _laughs_. "Suze, you're too observant. You kind of remind me of me when I first met Edward. Except now I'm in his place, and you're in mine. The answers are, yes, yes, and I can't answer the last, as it isn't just my secret."

I nod. "Edward and Carlisle are probably back inside now," she says. "We should probably go save Jesse from my family, don't you think?"

Again I nod. I feel like I'm a bobble-head doll, I'm nodding so much. As we walk down the stairs, I watch her carefully. Her movements are graceful and, what's more, she doesn't make any noise as she steps down the stairs. She sees Edward and walks over to him, sitting down on his lap.

I begin observing the interaction between them all, and there is more care, and tenderness, with simultaneous mocking and teasing, in their contact with each other than I have ever seen in any family before, much less a family that isn't even biologically related.

And the way they look at each other seems to say that they know each other better than any words could possibly tell; almost as if they've known each other for decades. I can't imagine what an expert on human behavior would say observing them, but it would be that they aren't normal. But the thing that strikes me most is the fact that the relationships built within that one family are all as strong as mine and Jesse's. And for that, I envy them, because I don't have brothers and sisters that I am that close to.

But the most significant thing I've learned since they arrived, is that my relationship with Bella is going to change dramatically. And if it was up to her, she would tell me everything, and I would tell her everything. That and the fact that I get the feeling that one day—and probably soon—my secrets, all of them, will be revealed to her, and vise versa.


	9. Ghosts

See? I promised I would try harder… the only problem is updating my other story which has gone longer than this one without an update. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010 and to LexieFang makes Fexie, the two people who reviewed last chapter, even though I didn't really deserve it. Thanks you guys! I still only own Ian; either Meg Cabot or Stephenie Meyer owns all the other characters. Sorry it's so short. Please R&R.

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Bella and Suze came down the stairs just seconds after Carlisle and I walked back in. Suze was concentrating on Bella's movements, and how little noise she made whenever she took a step, despite how creaky the staircase was. Bella concentrates hard for a moment; she is letting her shield down for me. I then see the entire conversation she had with Suze. And the word _ghost_ is not one that I had thought of in relationship to how different both Suze and Jesse seem from normal humans.

_**Jacob P.O.V.**_

Nessie sits on my lap and we listen as all the others make pointless small talk. Which I hate. Sure, sometimes it's necessary, such as in the incredibly awkward moment when I went to tell Dad that I was leaving with the Cullens. I tried to avoid that. But this is just one of those times when neither of the groups present have anything in common. When that's the case, small talk is just stupid; a way to avoid all subjects, and therefore any possible way to offend the other group. It lasts an hour and a half before Carlisle stands and says, "Well, it's nine thirty, everyone. We should probably get going. You all have school tomorrow." Not like anyone other than me and Nessie needs to sleep. But whatever. I'm still getting used to the unusual dynamics of this family, especially when they're talking to humans.

We arrive home, and Edward turns to Carlisle and says, "Bella discussed the situation with Suze. They each asked one or two yes or no questions. And the reason Suze and Jesse seem so different is the fact that they can see ghosts. Or at least Suze can."

I suppose that, by now, this shouldn't have surprised me at all. But it did. Changing at sixteen into a werewolf that's meant to kill my best friend's vampire boyfriend? Sure, no problem, that's perfectly believable. But the existence of ghosts? Impossible. That reaction is stupid of course, but it's still my first reaction. Edward looks over at me and rolls his eyes.

He then goes on to say, "I think this has something to do with the conversation I had with you; the cloudy thoughts, the deaths of his sisters. I don't know, Carlisle. I just don't know. When Bella thought the word _ghost_ at me, my first thought was that Jesse _is_ a ghost. But that's just not possible. For one, none of us has the ability to see ghosts. Unless there are just so few we haven't run into one before now, and all vampires have the ability to see ghosts. But I don't think that's it. You've been around long enough that you should have run into at least a couple, but you're as surprised as Jacob and I are. And besides, whether or not that is true, he's a doctor. _Humans_ can see him, and if he is a ghost, not everyone would be able to see him. And everyone knows that once you die, you can never come back. If someone is dead enough to be a ghost, he isn't going to be alive ever again."

His rant ended, he stares at Carlisle, waiting for an answer. But for the first time—or at least the first time I have witnessed it—Carlisle doesn't have an answer.

However, Bella does. If not an answer, a hypothesis. "Being dead doesn't mean you can't be alive. There are plenty of people who have died, for minutes at a time, who are alive now. They speak of out of body experiences; isn't that essentially being a ghost. And another example of people who have died, who are alive… us." She looks around and meets each person's eyes, if only for less than a second. "Our hearts don't beat. We don't sleep. We don't _need_ food. We don't _need_ to drink. We don't _need_ to breathe. We are essentially dead. And yet, we walk, we talk, we interact with others. In all appearances, we are alive. Why is it so hard to believe he was dead at one time, and now isn't?"

Edward looks at her for a moment then whispers, "The fact that he would have to have been dead for a good hundred years or more. And _that_ doesn't happen."


	10. Planning

Hello. I'm back. I'm doing better with this story, now, aren't I? Anyway, I own nobody except Ian, who I believe will come back in this chapter… that should be interesting. Whether or not he does, I would like some suggestions as to a connection between Jesse and Ian, or Suze and Ian. Having a connection there would make everything important in this story doubly complicated for the Cullens. Thanks so much. Please R&R.

* * *

_**Jacob P.O.V.**_

The confusion in Edward's voice as he says it is tainted by something else—horror perhaps? The fact that something can still horrify him—or confuse him, for that matter—makes it evident, for the first time, that he was once human. Well, it's the first time for me. I open my mouth to speak, but before I have a chance, Edward glares at me, knowing what I'm about to say. "No." he says. "We can't do that. Ever. That would bet the second time, Jacob."

I know he means when I told Bella he was a vampire, despite the fact that I didn't believe what I had told her, until about a year later. _It turned out okay, though, didn't it? _I point out, in my thoughts. That is one thing that is getting easier to accept; the fact that no thought, emotion, or plan is ever completely secure.

"Yes. But it won't necessarily happen perfectly again. In fact, it probably _won't_."

_Don't care. It's only a suggestion. I'm going to tell them anyway._ Alice glares at Edward. "Just tell us what the crap you to are talking about already. Or thinking about."

"Okay." I say. "How about we just tell Suze the whole truth. If she can see ghosts, will she really find it all that hard to believe? But we'll only tell her if she agrees to tell us her whole truth. When it comes to the supernatural, why should there be secrets. She may be human, but it isn't as if she's a human who doesn't already have personal proof of the paranormal world. It's not like anyone would believe her anyway. Think about it. She goes to tell someone, they ask her why she believes that. If we don't give her any physical proof that she can show someone else, she'd have to explain her secret, which many would still view as completely insane."

Everyone stares at me for a short moment before Bella said, "I'm with Jake on this one. That way, we can easily determine if it's safe to stay here."

"I'm still not comfortable with this," Edward says to us all, but it's mainly directed at Carlisle.

"I'm not really comfortable with it, either. But I have this gut feeling that it's our only option. I have never encountered someone like Susannah de Silva. Or Jesse de Silva, for that matter. I'll talk to Dr. de Silva tomorrow at work. I might invite him to come over here. With Suze, of course."

"If you're offering dinner it'll be the perfect opportunity to tell them why we don't _eat_. And why Jacob eats so dang _much_." Edward says sarcastically. I just grin.

I look at the clock. It's nearly twelve. I glance at Nessie. Bella notices and seems to be thinking along the same lines as me. "Time for bed Nessie."

"But, Mom…" she complains. It's kind of interesting to watch Nessie complain about being told to go to bed like the seven year old she is; it looks interesting because she doesn't look seven.

"Nope. We all have school tomorrow."

"You and Daddy aren't going to bed."

"You know that that's only because we can't sleep, no matter how much we would want to." She looks at me. "You should probably get some sleep, too, Jake." I nod and pull Nessie up the stairs by the hand, where we get ready for bed. I kiss her good night before we each go into our own rooms, falling asleep immediately.

_**Suze P.O.V.**_

"Jesse," I say as soon as the Cullens leave. "They remind me of that one ghost back in Carmel."

"Which one? There were a lot of ghosts back in Carmel. Myself included."

"The one killed by Red Beaumont."

"Why her?"

"Not really _her_. More _him_. Notice they didn't eat anything? Well, all except Jacob?"

"And that tells you what?"

"Was Dr. Cullen there when you arrived at the hospital this morning?"

"Yes…"

"Did he leave before or after you?"

"…After."

"Again with the exception of Jacob, they're all too pale; they don't get enough sun."

"Susannah. Stop. Please don't tell me…"

"I think they're vampires. Except Jacob, of course. I think he's a human being exploited by them, although it seems like voluntary exploitation."

"You thought Beaumont was a vampire, too. And it turned out that he was just insane."

"Fine, then. Next time I see Bella I'll just ask her outright."

A look of doubt passes across his face but he doesn't say anything to try and talk me out of a plan that's probably completely insane. He simply watches as I walk up the stairs to the bathroom.

_**Jesse P.O.V.**_

This can't end well.


	11. Freezing

Sorry about not updating. At least it wasn't as long as it's been before. I got caught up with a new story, and that's the only story ideas were coming to me for; too bad I haven't posted any of it yet. I won't until I finish the two I'm currently working on. But it's called 1 Dead, 3 Missing. It's a YYH (if you don't know what that means, you wouldn't understand any of it) so that's good. I still don't own any of the characters except Ian (who I can say with one hundred percent certainty will be coming back this chapter).

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Before we left for school I talked to Carlisle again, trying to impress on him what a bad idea I think inviting Jesse and Suze to our house is. "We simply cannot trust them."

"Bella thinks we can."

"I know Bella trusts them. And I trust Bella. But I know _nothing_ about either of them. How do we know they won't blurt this out to the first person they see, before we have a chance to move again?"

"The fact that we don't know anything about them is the reason I'm inviting them over. And tell me; who would believe them?"

"I admit that it isn't likely someone would believe them, but that doesn't mean people would just let us leave."

He looks at me. "I think you need to go to school and act normal. I will invite them over and we can talk to them before determining whether to tell them everything or not. Is that okay with you?"

I nod. Then I grab Bella's hand and we go and wait in the Volvo. Because we are pretending to be sixteen, I get behind the wheel. We really need to get another vehicle. Preferably one that can fit all ten of us, although the amount of hope I have that we can find one, well, it's not that great.

Alice and Jasper join us, Nessie and Jake ride in the back of Rosalie's car.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Again, nothing happens until lunch. And at lunch, Ian makes it clear that both my threats and Edward's have fallen on deaf ears. He approaches without so much as a single indication that he is even slightly hesitant about what Edward—or any of us for that matter—might do if he tries anything stupid. But try something stupid is exactly what he intends to do. And, as Edward and Alice haven't arrived yet, none of us has any idea what he intends to do. What he does catches all of us by surprise. He walks up and, without an invitation I might add, sits down next to me. Nessie is on my other side, and now there is only one empty seat at our table.

Edward appears a few moments later, along with Alice, who sits down in her seat next to Jasper. The only glares I have seen Edward give someone that were worse than the one he gives Ian now were the ones he reserved for the Volturi. And, had Ian's head had, well, _anything_, rocks even, in it, he would have known enough to either cower from Edward's wrath or get up and leave as quickly as humanly possible. As it is, he glances up at Edward and makes the comment, "Oh. I'm sorry, Edward. It seems as if there aren't any more seats available."

Before Edward has a chance to do anything—namely attack Ian—the rest of us have stood up and are walking to a still-empty table. Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett each hand their tray to Renesmee, Alice, and Rosalie respectively, and grab hold of Edward. They then drag him off to our new table. We are all probably moving just a little too quickly, because we are all walking away before Ian realizes what we have done. And by then seven senior girls have swooped in and taken our seats. And it isn't like he could just get up and walk away from them.

Edward isn't too happy either.

Later, in Chemistry, Ian ambushes us again. We are sitting in our seats waiting for the bell to ring when Ian comes over. Completely ignoring Edward, he stares at me and asks, "Why won't you go out with me?"

I make the split second decision that the truth is the best option. And I mean the whole truth. "Ian, I won't go out with you because I'm married. To Edward, in fact. And, even if I wasn't—even if we weren't even dating—it just wouldn't work. Wanna know why? It's because I'm a vampire. Your natural predator. If I could avoid crushing you, you would freeze every time we sat close to each other. And on top of all that, I don't age." I looked at him with all apparent sincerity.

Edward and I watch with interest as Ian's face changes from shock for the first moments when he believes me, to suspicion when he doesn't, and then finally to anger as he determines that I was lying to him. Then Edward starts laughing, and I follow suit. "She totally had you going," Edward chuckles. Ian glares and stalks off, back to his seat just as the final bell rings.

"That was brilliant, Bella, Love." Edward whispers to me, grabbing my hand beneath the table.

What we learn today is typically easy for us. I don't think what we had told Ian was that easy for him to understand. Either he is trying to figure out where I had come up with such an outlandish tale, or he is trying to wrap his mind around the fact that I might have been telling the truth.

In precalc, I arrive before Ian, which doesn't help avoid sitting next to him. Because no one else is comfortable sitting near me, he has his choice of desks. And the first thing he does after sitting down is drop his pencil. As he is coming up from leaning down to retrieve it, he lightly brushes his warm, human skin against mine. And promptly freezes. "You weren't lying." He breathes in utter amazement. I smile sweetly, showing just enough of my teeth to make him think I had the fangs of the stereotypical horror movie bloodsucking monster.

I then proceed to listen to the teacher, completely ignoring the whispers Ian sends me, acting as if I don't hear him. Of course, every word he says I understand perfectly, but, let's face it, are not interesting in the slightest. Because they are exactly what I would expect to hear from a normal person. When the bell finally rings, I sweep out of the classroom, leaving Ian staring after me. Edward meets me outside my classroom, and I tell him about what Ian had done.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "You sure it's safe to just let him run around after having touched your skin?"

"Not at all. But it isn't like we couldn't just disappear in the middle of the night if it became necessary. Which it won't, because Ian won't tell anyone."

"And why not?"

"Ian isn't an idiot. He'll realize he'll look like a lunatic, talking about the new kids the way he would have to."

Edward hesitates before nodding to show he believes me. Grabbing his hand, I lead him out to the parking lot, where I then slip into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

When we arrive home, Edward paces back and forth before the door, waiting for Carlisle to come home. When he finally arrives, he says, "Jesse and Suze are coming over tonight. What are you fixing for dinner, Edward?"

"No idea." And with that, because hearing if and when the de Silvas were coming over was his only motive for waiting for Carlisle, Edward slipped off into the kitchen to prepare one of the culinary masterpieces that had made Jake more tolerant of living with us.

I glance at Carlisle and ask, "Would it be possible for us to get another vehicle, one that fits at least eight, preferably ten, people?"

He gazes at me for a moment before saying, "You know, Bella, that's not a bad idea."

* * *

_Six O'clock p.m.…_

_**Jesse P.O.V.**_

When we arrive at the Cullens' house, it isn't at all what I expected. I admit that I had let Suze get it into my head that they might be vampires. So when I see the cream colored house with chocolate colored shutters, I am a little surprised. Even more so when Dr. Cullen's wife—Esme, I think—ushers us through the door into a pale blue parlor. The blue paint goes perfectly with the thick, white carpet and navy couches. I look at Suze and raise an eyebrow.

She looks at me in response, her gaze clearly saying, _Appearances never tell the whole story. Look at you; no one would ever guess you were born in the eighteen thirties._

I nod, then turn around and am surprised to see Edward glaring suspiciously at both of us. He doesn't trust us. I wonder if he suspects anything; no… impossible. But suddenly he smiles warmly at both of us and says, "You're just in time for dinner."

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

Edward glances at me and whispers, too quietly for Jesse and Susannah to hear him, "If you're going to tell them, I suggest you tell them now."


	12. Cousins

Sorry for the wait. I'll try and update again this week, because after Sunday, I don't think I'll have internet access for about two weeks. I only own Ian, Amber, and Amelia. Sorry it isn't very long.

* * *

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

"Didn't you say you were going to bring Suze's cousins over here tonight?" I asked.

Jesse nodded. "They should be here soon. And I though you all were vegetarians." He was looking at the dish Edward was pulling out of the oven. We had told him that, but I hadn't expected him to remember.

"We'll explain while you two eat." I say, as Alice heads towards the door. Just as she reaches it, the bell rings.

When she opens the door, three people stand there, two girls and a boy. Alice pauses before opening the door more and stepping aside to let them in. My family has stepped into the room and the boy looks up. "Edward."

The hate in Edward's eyes and voice is obvious, even if the reason for it is hidden. "Ian. What are you doing here?"

"Suze invited us."

"You're her cousin." I feel the tension in the room and glance at Jasper. He looks stressed; apparently the emotions reverberating around the room are too much for him, because soon he leaves. Then the eldest girl, about Susannah's age, speaks for the first time. She stares across the room at Bella.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

Bella's eyes widen. "Crap."

At this point, Edward intervenes. "Dinner's ready, everyone."

We surround the table and Edward sets the dish down. Ian looks at it before saying, "That isn't enough for fifteen people."

"Good thing only six of us intend to eat it then." Edward mutters.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Ian looks at me, and I hear him arguing with himself, in his head. _Vampires? No, not possible. How could this be happening? But why not? I see ghosts all the time, and they're real enough._

So he has the same strange ability as Suze. Could it be a hereditary thing, genetic, passed among family members? Well, on the bright side, he's in the same boat as Suze, and possibly Jesse.

Suze looked at us and said, "I don't know what's going on with you all, but I feel I need to know. In exchange for your story, I'll tell you min and Jesse's story." She was mainly addressing Bella, but still talking to everyone.

Carlisle looked at her then said, "That's exactly what we were going to propose. The only thing is these three. Are you sure we can trust them?"

Suze nodded, and I said, "At least Ian has the same ability as Suze, although I'm not sure about the other two."

"How'd you know?" Suze asked, slightly taken aback. I just tapped my temple with my right index finger.

Then Jacob interrupted. "Can we eat before this gets cold? I'm starving."

I nod. "Carlisle? Would you like to do the honors?"


	13. Honestly

I'm back! I got you two updates in a single week as a way of apologizing beforehand for the likelihood of no updates for up to two and a half weeks. I own Ian, Amber, and Amelia Masters. The rest of the characters are owned by Meg Cabot or Stephenie Meyer. I would also like to thank animegrlsteph, cullens-little-sis, LexieFang makes Fexie, vampiredoll88, iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010, and iamnessie for their reviews.

* * *

_**Jesse P.O.V.**_

Carlisle looks at me, then Ian, then Susannah, then at every member of his family, and then finally at Amber and Amelia. "Before I can reveal anything I must know a few things. First, do all three of them have the same ability as Susannah?" I nod, so he continues. "Second, _can we trust them_?"

I glance at Susannah. She nods, so I answer Carlisle. "Yes."

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

"What I am about to tell you is confidential. Like a patient's file, except you all are not allowed a consult. Because this isn't just one 'patient;' it's at least nine people in this room, as well as many others who wouldn't lose sleep over killing a human."

Jesse immediately picks out the key words. "A _human_?"

"We're vampires. Although we don't drink human blood. That's all there is to it. That's our story. That's why Bella looks so young, when she should be Suze's age. Nessie—the story we've told everyone, about her being Edward's brother. She is actually Edward and Bella's _daughter_. Since 1918, my family has traveled the world, never living in one place for more than four or five years at a time. Every once in a while, we'd add another member to our family. Bella and Edward fell in love, married, had Nessie. We basically secluded ourselves from the town until Nessie was grown. Then we moved here. Oh, and Jake is a werewolf. More accurately, a shapeshifter"

Jesse, Susannah, Ian, Amber, and Amelia all stare dumbfounded at me. Finally Ian speaks. "Bella was telling the truth. The truth. Vampires, all of you." He looks slightly faint.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Susannah asks.

I stretch my hand out towards her. "Touch my hand." She does, then jumps back slightly, the shock of the temperature of my skin frightening her. "Jake? You want to do a demonstration of a more obvious nature."

He grins. He enjoys the look people get when they find out he can shape shift into a wolf at will. He kicks of his shoes, and takes of his shirt. When he phases the gasps of alarm that sound around the table make Nessie laugh. She then presses her hand to my face. _How about we tell them about our… abilities?_

I nod. "Just not Edward's. Not yet."

"Watch this you guys!" she nearly shouts then, without warning, places one hand on Jesse's face and the other on Suze's. Their eyes widen as they realize what they are hearing is her thoughts. She repeats the process with Amber and Amelia and Ian. And still surprised by this, they are suddenly overcome by a strange acceptance. And suddenly, we are all laughing hysterically. Pretty quickly it stops.

"What _was_ that?" Suze asks me.

"Jasper can feel—and manipulate—the emotions of anyone he's in the same room with."

"Can you all do stuff like that?" Ian asks.

"No, but Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Nessie all can. You've seen—or felt—Jasper's and Nessie's. Bella's is difficult to display; basically any vampire abilities that affect the mind don't work on her. Alice—what'll the weather be like tomorrow?"

She closes her eyes. "Fairly sunny until around 10:30 in the morning, at which point storm clouds will roll in. At around six, it will rain and hail."

"Alice sees the future. I don't want to explain Edward's ability right now."

"Okay." Jesse says. "How are we going to prove to you that our story is true?"

"That," Edward answers, "is not a problem."

Jesse pauses before nodding. "As Susannah has already told you, she can see ghosts. She has always been able to see ghosts."

"Wait." Edward says. "Could Suze tell us instead? It would just work out better that way, trust me." Yes, perhaps that would be best. Edward had explained to me how Jesse's thoughts have a strange cloudiness to them.

Suze continues where Jesse left off. "Jesse can see ghosts now, but he couldn't for the first twenty years of his life. When I met him, he was a ghost himself. I fell in love with him, and went back in time to keep this kid from saving his life. I thought I wanted him to be murdered, otherwise I would never meet him. But when I saw him I couldn't do it. I tried to keep him from being murdered, and succeeded, but then a fire started in the barn. I accidentally brought his body back with me to the present. Then the ghost that had been wandering the world for a hundred and fifty years was sucked back into the body, and now he lives. And sees ghosts." Suze's face says clearly how much she loves him, and how little she takes for granted the fact that she can even be married to him.

"Edward?" I ask.

The look of shock on his face is concealed as he says quietly, "They're telling the truth."


	14. Acceptance

I'm back! Due to the unexpected (for me at least) twist of Ian and Suze being cousins, this story is going to be shorter than I expected. This is the last chapter, and I will have the epilogue posted soon. I only own Ian, Amber, and Amelia. Stephenie Meyer and Meg Cabot own the rest of the characters.

This chapter is dedicated to the following people: LexieFang makes Fexie, animegrlsteph, cullens-little-sis, vampiredoll88, iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010, Dearbahl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen 13, RoTw, Brizee, FrenzzyforEdward, CourtneyFirehand, and Red red red ribbon.

* * *

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

I can tell from the faces around me that only two of us aren't surprised—myself and Suze. Suze's feelings are obvious when she glances at Jesse and, not even trying to restrain herself, says, "Told you so."

Edward looks at her. "You had already figured it out?" he asks.

Susannah shrugs. "I wasn't positive. But you all reminded me of this guy I met. He wasn't actually a vampire, he just thought he was one. But many of the things you all and he did are similar. Pale skin, not eating, avoidance of sunlight."

I nod. It makes perfect sense that she would connect all those facts. She opens her mouth to say something but Edward doesn't give her a chance. "Yes, it does. And yes, I can."

Suze's mouth drops open.

Jacob walks down the stairs, having gone up to put on new clothes. He sees the look on Suze's face, glances at what she's staring at—namely, Edward—and says with complete nonchalance, "He use his amazing mind-reading voodoo on you?" Okay, maybe it isn't said completely nonchalantly; there is a bit of sarcasm mixed in with the indifference.

Jesse seems to remember something. "After you left last night, we were talking about Jacob's role in your family. We wondered why a human would voluntarily stay with its natural predators. Of course, now we now he isn't entirely human. But why does he travel with you? Isn't it still dangerous for him?"

Jacob just laughs. "I smell bad to everyone but Nessie; everyone here has supersensitive smelling, and I slightly disgust them. Of course, they smell sickeningly sweet to me. But we put up with each other; there isn't really another way around it."

Bella explains in terms the rest can understand, "The wolves are the only species we have met—other than vampires themselves—that can kill one of us. So, Jake is safe in that sense. Also, his smell, which he has already explained. These keep him safe. Also, the wolves imprint, as they call it. Basically, it's a recognition of what is essentially a soul mate. This results in an almost physical need to be with the person. Seven years ago, Jake here imprinted on my Nessie."

"…_Your_ Nessie?" Amelia asks her.

"Yes. Nessie is mine and Edward's daughter."

"You're kidding. She looks _older_ than _both_ of you." Ian says.

"I really don't want to get into a discussion about genetics right now." Bella says. Then, before the five humans can blink, she is all the way across the room, getting ready to sit down on the couch.

Then Edward says, "About your question. Why would a human stay with its natural predators? I don't know, you all tell us. Or maybe Bella could. Not that it matters much. We don't drink human blood, only animal blood. For vampires we are relatively safe; not safe mind you, just safe when compared to normal vampires."

Susannah, Jesse, and the others nod. Then, for the next two hours, the conversation is much more relaxed than anyone but Alice would have predicted. And when they stand to leave, Bella and Suze hug. Ian and Edward shake hands, Ian wincing, apparently forming a truce. About what, I am sure I couldn't say. Then they leave the house.

"Well, it looks as if we don't need to worry about leaving for a while." I say. My family nods, happy that we are safe. Well, safe from being exposed for what we really are, at the very least.


	15. Epilogue: Forgiveness

Welcome to the epilogue. I only own Ian, Amber, and Amelia, as always. Stephenie Meyer and Meg Cabot own the rest of them. This is shorter than I ever thought this story was going to be, but that has more to do with the fact that I was expecting to have to resolve the problems with Ian and Suze separately than the ending being unsatisfactory (at least, I like the ending).

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

For several weeks now, Ian has avoided us like the plague. I understand why he would, but it still shocks me that he would actually do it. But now he walks purposefully, if a bit nervously, through the cafeteria towards us. "Do you mind if I sit her?" he asks.

"No, so long as you leave if any of the teachers says our table is too crowded." I answer.

"They won't." Alice chirps across the table from me.

"Then it's fine if you sit here." I say.

Ian pulls up a chair and sits down slowly, slightly taken aback by how confident I am that Alice is right. He eats and watches as we rotate our trays so that Jake always has food in front of him. After several minutes of what seems to be an awkward silence for Ian, Jake says, "Just spit it out, man. There has to be a reason you wanted to sit all the way over here with us today, instead of with your usual posse of giggling girls." He then continues shoveling food into his mouth.

Ian hesitates. "I just wanted to apologize for how prying I was before you told be the truth. And thank you for trusting me."

Edward's reply shocks all of us but Alice. "No problem. You couldn't have known you were attempting to discover what amounts to be a potentially deadly secret. What normal high school kid has secrets like that, anyway? Not that any of the people at the table is exactly a _normal_ high school student. No permanent harm done."

Edward accepting his apology is enough for the rest of us. We just nod in agreement, feeling that Edward's words properly sum up how we all feel. Eventually Ian says, "That's all, really. Except…"

"Except what?" I ask, a bit more sharply than I meant to say it.

"I was just wondering how you met my cousin?"

"Is that all?" I laugh. "We met at summer camp eleven years ago."

Ian is no longer a problem. Suze and I have become reacquainted and are close friends once again. Dr. de Silva and Carlisle are friends as well. More surprising is the fact that Jesse and _Jasper_ are friends, too. That probably has to do with the fact that they were born at roughly the same time.

Oh, and Carlisle bought what is essentially a miniature bus. It can seat up to twelve. Driving it to school does draw some stares, though, let me tell you.


End file.
